Rev It Up
by Michelle2
Summary: Michaelangelo throws a rave to cheer up Mondo Gecko. Introduces Kat, Hana, Zenobia, and TyKeesha. FINAL CHAPTER!
1. Chapter I:What's Eating Mondo Gecko?

Rev It Up  
  
Chapter I: Something's Eating Mondo Gecko  
  
By: Michelle  
  
Mondo Gecko hung his head. He hated being a mutant gecko. At first, it was cool. He is stronger, he can see at night, and can climb walls. However, it wasn't like he could shop at Wal-Mart or anything. Not like he wanted to. After all, it was Wal-Mart.  
  
He missed walking out in public without pretending he was in a costume. He couldn't have a girlfriend. Plus, he felt like her was holding back the band.  
  
His friends, the Turtles, just didn't understand.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey Mondo!" Michaelangelo exclaimed. "It time for the Sewer Hour."  
  
"Not tonight Mike." Mondo Gecko replied.  
  
"Sure buddy."  
  
"Yeah." Mondo replied. "I'm not in the mood."  
  
"Ok, maybe tomorrow then."  
  
Michaelangelo walked out of the room and met up with Kimmico.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kimmico asked. "Is Mondo going to come tonight?"  
  
"Not tonight either." Michaelangelo whined. "It like he is depressed about something."  
  
"Did you try talking to him about it?"  
  
"Yeha." Michaelangelo replied. "He just says he is fine."  
  
Kimmico thought for a moment. "Maybe, he feels left out. After all, you have been spending a lot of time with me since we got back."  
  
"You are right." Michaelangelo agreed. "Maybe, I should hang out with him some more."  
  
"You should."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Michaelangelo and Mondo Gecko raced each other on skate boards in the sewer.  
  
"Beat you again!" Mondo exclaimed.  
  
"No fair." Michaelangelo said. "One of my wheels is loose."  
  
"Thems the breaks."  
  
"Hey Mondo." Michaelangelo asked. "Do you want to talk about anything?"  
  
"Yeha." Mondo said. "But, I want to talk to everyone about it. You know, later on."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The Turtles all sat around to hear what Mondo Gecko wanted to talk to them about.  
  
"Donatello." Mondo Gecko said to him. "I want you to make me human again."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want to be a human again."  
  
Donatello took a deep breath. "I don't know if I can do it."  
  
"You have to."  
  
"But what if he can't?" Venus asked. "You're asking for the impossible here."  
  
"Do you know what it is like to be a freak?" Mondo Gecko yelled.  
  
"Of course we do." Raphael replied.  
  
"Do you know what it is like to be human? To walk on the streets without hiding under a trench coat or a cape. To have a life."  
  
The Turtles looked around.  
  
Michaelangelo sighed. So that was what was bugging him.  
  
Mondo shook his head. "I didn't think so."  
  
"Do you actually think becoming human again will solve all your problems?" Leonardo asked.  
  
"I am a 5 foot 6 inch walking, talking gecko. I can climb walls and have a taste for cockroaches." Mondo explained. "What makes you think I want to remain a gecko for the rest of my life?"  
  
Donatello bit his lip. "I can try. But, I can't promise you anything."  
  
"Thanks." 


	2. Chapter II: Impossible

Rev It Up  
  
Chapter II: Impossible  
  
By: Michelle  
  
Donatello sighed and leaned back in his chair. This was impossible. He couldn't believe he agreed to this. He felt so bad. He didn't know how to tell Mondo Gecko the news.  
  
He turned on the computer and logged on the net to check some emails.  
  
Zengirl38: Hey Don!  
  
Cyberdon23: Hey Zenobia! How was your day?  
  
Zengirl38: Long. I had school and work. You know how that is.  
  
Cyperdon23: Sort of. Have you ever had to do something that was nearly impossible?  
  
Zengirl38: What do you mean?  
  
Cyberdon23: My friend has a problem and wants me to help him fix it but I can't.  
  
Cyberdon23: I don't know what to do.  
  
Zengirl38: You should tell him the truth.  
  
Zengirl38: If you can't do it, then you can't. He'll understand.  
  
Cyberdon23: I hope so.  
  
"Donatello."  
  
He could here Leonardo calling for him.  
  
"In a minute."  
  
Cyberdon23: I gotta go.  
  
Cyberdon23: Talk later.  
  
Zengirl38: Bye.  
  
Cyberdon23: Bye.  
  
Donatello shut down his computer as Leonardo walked in with a plate of food.  
  
"How's it going?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I'm with the sk8er boi  
  
I said see you later boi  
  
I'll be back stage after the show  
  
I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote  
  
About the girl you used to knooooooow  
  
'That was Avril Lavigne with Sk8er Boi in the number two position here on TRL. I'm Carson Daly and when we return the number one video.'  
  
Mondo Gecko, Michaelangelo, and Raphael continued to drool at the television. Kimmico and Venus just rolled their eyes.  
  
"When I become human again." Mondo said. "I'll be her Sk8er Boi."  
  
"And I'll be her Tertel Boi." Michaelangelo added. "Owww. Kimmi that hurt. I was just kidding."  
  
"What if you can't become human again?" Venus asked, knowing Donatello was stressing out.  
  
Mondo Gecko smiled. "Donnie is a genius. He can do anything."  
  
"But what if he can't do this." Kimmico agreed with Venus.  
  
"Don't worry." Raphael added. "He could always get a job for Geico."  
  
Venus rolled her eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
Mondo sighed. "I hate them commercials."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Donatello began eating a slice of pizza. "Leo, it's impossible. I don't know what to do. How are we supposed to tell him?"  
  
"I don't know." Leonardo placed his head on his head. "But I feel a headache coming on."  
  
"Join the club." Donatello said. "I'm the founder."  
  
"This is not going to be fun." 


	3. Chapter III: Telling Mondo Gecko

Rev It Up  
  
Chapter III: Telling Mondo Gecko  
  
By: Michelle  
  
Donatello paced around the room nervously. Everyone was looking at him, awaiting his conclusions. He felt so sick and those Rolaids weren't doing shit.  
  
"As all of you know, I have been doing a lot of research in my lab."  
  
Donatello felt queasy. He didn't want to say it, but he had to.  
  
"Mondo Gecko. I'm sorry."  
  
Well he started it, he had to finish it.  
  
"I can't make you human again."  
  
There was an akward pause around the room. No one knew what to say.  
  
"Oh." Mondo brokethe silence.  
  
"I'm sorry." Donatello said again.  
  
"Hey. It's not your fault." Mondo said with a phony smile and stood up. "It was a long shot anyway."  
  
Mondo slowly walked out of the room and laid on the bed.  
  
Donatello hung his head in shame.  
  
"Donnie, it's not your fault." Splinter said. "You did everything you could."  
  
"I know." Donatello replied.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Two days later..  
  
"Is Mondo coming for breakfast?" Venus asked.  
  
Michaelangelo shook his head. "He said he's not hungry."  
  
"He hasn't eaten since lunch the other day." Kimmico reminded.  
  
"He doesn't want to eat." Michaelangelo replied. "I'm not going to force him."  
  
"You should talk to him."  
  
"I have." Michaelango announced. "I don't know what the hell is wrong. He's not eating. He's not talking to anyone. What the hell you want me to do?"  
  
Kimmico sighed. "Be his friend."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mondo Gecko pulled out his guitar and began singing.  
  
Lately I've been wandering  
  
Off the narrow path  
  
You've given me so many things that I've never had  
  
And all in all I know it's you that always pulls me through  
  
If you reach deep inside you'll see my heart is true  
  
'Cause I hate the way I feel tonight  
  
And I know I need you in my life  
  
Yes I hate the way I feel inside  
  
And I promise to make the sacrifice  
  
The world I know is pulling me  
  
More and more each day  
  
I feel like the odd man out as I begin to pray  
  
Spiteful eyes are watching me  
  
With everything I do  
  
In the midst of darkness Lord  
  
My spirit calls for you  
  
'Cause I hate the way I feel tonight  
  
And I know I need you in my life  
  
Yes I hate the way I feel inside  
  
And I promise to make the sacrifice  
(You know sometimes deep inside)  
  
I feel like this  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AUTHOR"S NOTES: The Way I Feel was written by 12 Stones. I went to school with the lead singer and my sister is one of their many number one fans. 


	4. Chapter IV: I Have an Idea

Rev It Up  
  
Chapter IV: I Have an Idea  
  
By: Michelle  
  
Michaelangelo lay peacefully in bed with Kimmico sleeping next to him. He had to find a way to cheer up Mondo Gecko, but how.  
  
Michaelangelo let out a deep breath.  
  
'Mikey." Kimmico said groggily. "Why aren't you asleep yet?'  
  
"I'm thinking."  
  
"Oh." Kimmico said throwing an arm around him. "Relax and get some sleep."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Michaelangelo faced her. "It's just."  
  
"Mikey, he is going to be fine." Kimmico assured him. "Mondo needs some time."  
  
"Kimmi, he's so depressed."  
  
"I know." Kimmico said. "But you are his best friend; I know you will find a way to cheer him up."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Mondo." Michaelangelo grabbed his cds. "Time for the Sewer Hour."  
  
Mondo Gecko shook his head. "Not tonight."  
  
"Ok." Michaelangelo hung his head.  
  
"Mikey, I'll go with you." Kimmico said.  
  
"Really."  
  
"Really, it might be fun."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Welcome everyone to the Sewer Hour. Tonight I have a very special guest with me to host the show. The young, the beautiful, and my girlfriend, Kimmico."  
  
Kimmico sat in silence.  
  
"Say HI Kimmi."  
  
Kimmico remained in silence.  
  
"Kimmi, Kimmi." Michaelangelo laughed. "Well, Kimmico is kind of shy right now so let's take a call."  
  
"HI Mike!" Answered an ecstatic caller. "I love your show. I can't believe you have a girlfriend. You are so cute."  
  
Kimmico's mouth dropped.  
  
"If you ever become available, my number is 867-5.."  
  
Kimmico cut off the call.  
  
"Kimmi, what you did that for?"  
  
Kimmico gave him the meanest look possible.  
  
"OK." Michaelangelo put in a CD. "This is Avril Lavigne's latest single, I'm With You."  
  
Kimmico folded her arms.  
  
"I can explain."  
  
"You had better."  
  
"A few years ago, I threw a 'Be a Beast Rave.'"  
  
"What's a rave?"  
  
"It's like a dance and everyone dressed in costumes and I was DJ and there were all these really hot chicks around." Michaelangelo smiled. "I have an idea."  
  
Kimmico sighed. "I hate it when you get ideas." 


	5. Chapter V: Michaelangelo's Plan

Rev It Up

Chapter V:  Michaelangelo's Plan

By:  Michelle

Cyberdon23:  So how was school today?"

Zengirl38:  Long.  

Zengirl38:  My history professor talks like that guy on the clear eyes commercial.

Zengirl38:  One guy in class fell asleep and kept waking himself up with his own snoring.

Cyberdon23: lol

Zengirl38:  How was your day?

Cyberdon23:  I've been keeping myself busy with stuff around the house that needs to be kept up

*+++

Leonardo leaned over his brother's shoulder.  "Who ya talking too?"

Donatello pushed him away.  "None of your business."  He replied with an attitude and continued to type.

"OK."  Leonardo backed off.  "Hey, Isn't Mikey on air tonight."

Leonardo turned on the radio.

_Welcome back to the Sewer Hour.  I'm you host Michaelangelo and here with me is my beautiful sexy and forgiving girlfriend, Kimmico._

_I would now like to announce the 2nd Be A Beast Rave._

"What the hell is he doing?"

_That's right.  The 2nd Be a Beast Rave._

Cyberdon23:  How was your testttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

_This Saturday at the warehouse on 5th and __Main_.  Come dressed as you favorite animal.__

Raphael and Venus rushed into the room.

"Do you hear this shit?"  Raphael said them.

Leonardo shook his head.  "What is he thinking?"

_With special celeb guest, Mondo Gecko, for Mondo and the Merciless Slaughter._

They all look at each other.  They knew exactly what he was up to.

^^^^^^^^^^^^

Michaelangelo and Kimmico walked home to four curious faces.

"Oh so you heard."  Michaelangelo said, trying to play it off as nothing.

Leonardo gave him a stern look.  "Are you nuts?"

"I already had this conversation with him."  Kimmico answered.  "There is no reasoning with is thick skull."

"Oh come on."  Michaelangelo defended.  "It's perfect.  Mondo Gecko is going to snap out of his depression when all them girls begin drooling over him."

"And what happens when the night is over."  Venus reminded him.  "He is going to realize he has no shot with them and go back in his depression again."

"You guys aren't thinking positive."  Michaelangelo grabbed a drink from the fridge.  "This is New York.  Anything is possible."

^^^^^^^^^

Meanwhile…In Dragon Lord's Palace

Hana ran into Katina's room and fell on the bed with a cd in her hands.  

"What are you doing here?"  Kat complained.  "I'm trying to study."

"Like that will help."  Hana replied.

"Get out."

Hana jumped up and down.  "You are not going to believe this."

"Leave."

Hana continued.  "But I was listening to the radio and there is a rave this Saturday."

"So."

"Guess who is going to be there."

"Like I care."

Hana shoved the cd in her sister's face.  "Mondo Gecko."

Kat snatched the cd out of her hand.  "What a cheap ass lizard costume."

Hana rolled her eyes and took back the cd.  "He is so cute."

"Whatever."  Kat replied.  "You know if Father knew you had a cd and a radio in your room, he would blow a fuse."

"Blow what fuse." 

Hana hid the cd behind her back.  

Dragon Lord entered the room.  "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing."  Kat replied.  "Hana is aggravating me."

"Am not."  Hana said in her defense.  "I was helping her study."

Dragon Lord looked over his two daughters.  He really didn't want to be bothered with them at the moment.  "Alright, but I want the two of you in bed by twelve."

Hana and Kat watched their father leave the room.

'That was so close.  He is even dumber than he looks."  Hana said as she pulled out the cd.  "So, do you think he is going to let us go?"

"What?"

"You know, to the rave."

Kat sighed and rolled her eyes.  "Out."

"Ok, Ok."  


	6. Chapter VI: Donnie Gets a Date

Rev It Up

Chapter VI:  Donnie Gets a Date

By:  Michelle

Cyberdon23:  Hey Zen

Zengirl38:  Hey Don.  What is up?

Cyberdon23:  What are you doing this Saturday?

Zengirl38:  I work from 1:00 til 10:30

Zengirl38:  Why

Cyberdon23:  I was wondering if you want to go to a rave.

Cyberdon23:  Do you want to go?

Donatello waited patiently for her response.  He never did something like this before.

Zengirl38:  I'll give you my answer tomorrow

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Zenobia walked into work the next day anxious to talk with someone.

"Wuz rong wich you" Her friend, TyKeesha asked.

Zenobia took a deep breath.  "You know that guy I've been talking to on the internet."

"Yeah, so"

"He wants to meet me at a rave this Saturday."  Zenobia explained.

"So, meet 'im"

"I don't even know the guy."  Zenobia put on her apron.  "What if his is like a serial rapist or something?"

"Ya want me ta go wich you."  TyKeesha asked.

"Could you."  

"Sure gurl"  

"Thanks."  Zenobia took a breath of relief.  "Oh, it's a costume rave."

"You serious, girl" TyKeesha smiled.  "Finally, I git ta ware my bunny outfit."

Zenobia shook her head.  She didn't even want to know.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Leonardo handed Raphael bags of chips.  "I can't believe we are going to be feeding every night crawler in New York."

"Leo, we'll just humor him."  Raphael took the bags.  "Where you want these?"

"Put them in the closet."  Leonardo passed him two more bags.  "We'll just have to remember to grab them Saturday."

"What did Sensei say?"

"He didn't like the idea of all the humans being there, but he thinks Mikey's plan is going to work."  Leonardo informed him.

Raphael thought for a moment.  "What did Mondo say?"

"Mikey didn't tell him and he didn't listen to the radio."  Leonardo placed salsa in the fridge.  "I think Donnie is going to pretend to take him food shopping or something and bring him there."

"This isn't going to be easy."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Zengirl38:  Don

Cyberdon23:  I'm here.

Zengirl38:  I'll see you at the rave.  Is it alright if I bring a friend?

Cyberdon23:  Yeah

Zengirl38:  How will I find you?

Cyberdon23:  I'll be the turtle with the purple bandana on.

Zengirl38:  See you there.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6

Donatello walked in the kitchen with a big smile on his face.

"What are you in a good mood for?"  Venus asked.

"I have a date Saturday."  Donatello explained.

"You.  Date."  Raphael laughed.  "With who."

"Her name is Zenobia."  Donatello informed him.  "It's the girl I talk to on the internet."

"And you are going to meet her."  Kimmico asked.

"Yep."

"No offence Don, but are you sure this is safe."  Michaelangelo responded.  "What if it is some sort of psychotic freak?"

"Relax."  Leonardo teased.  "It's probably some middle-aged bald guy looking for a date."

Everyone laughed.

"It's a girl."  Donatello shook his head.  "You guys are so immature."


	7. Chapter VII: Getting Ready

Rev It Up

Chapter VII:  Getting Ready 

By:  Michelle

Donatello looked into the mirror.  Was he crazy?

Michaelangelo walked over to him.  "Nervous."

"No."  Donatello said shaking.  "What made you think I'm nervous?"

"Cause ya wearing my bandanna."  Michaelangelo answered.

"Ok, so I'm nervous."  Donatello took off the orange bandanna and handed it to his brother.

Michael handed Donatello his purple bandanna.  "Relax bro."

"Easy for you to say."  Donatello put on his bandanna.  "You have a girlfriend.  I've never even been on a date before."

"Here."  Michaelangelo began spraying him.

Donatello waved his hands in front of his face.  "What the hell is it?"  

"Axe Body Spray."  Michaelangelo sprayed some on himself and smiled.  "It makes the girls go crazy.  You should what it does to Kimmi."

Donatello made a face.  He didn't need to know that.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Are you two going to help me?"  Leonardo demanded the kissing Raphael and Venus.

Raphael held his hand up to signal 'in a minute'.

Leonardo rolled his eyes.  _Damn, get a room.  I don't need to see that shit. _

He hated to admit he was jealous.  Although he was hiding it well, he still was hurting inside.  

"Come on."  Leonardo had enough by now.

Raphael and Venus broke apart and began helping him set up.

_Someone needs to get laid._  Raphael mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that."  Leonardo snapped from across the room. 

"So wacha gonna do 'bout it?"  Raphael challenged.

"You guys need to stop this."  Venus stepped in between and turned to Raphael.  "Leave him alone."

Raphael backed down.

Venus turned to Leonardo.  'And you need to let go."  She turned away from him and walked back to Raphael.

Leonardo sighed.  _Easier said than done._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Donatello walked into the room Mondo Gecko stayed in.  "Can you help me get supplies?"

"Why don't you ask someone else?"  Mondo answered.

"Mike and Kimmi are going a show, Raph and Venus are doing each other, and Leo is out for a walk."

"I guess."  Mondo got up from the bed.  He didn't really want to go, but maybe some fresh air would do him some good.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Looking good guys."  Michaelangelo nodded as he and Kimmico walked into the warehouse.

"Mike, what the fuck is that?"  Raphael pointed to the tall striped hat on his head.

Michaelangelo smiled.  "You likes."

"You look like you jumped the Cat in the Hat."  

Kimmico giggled.

"Very funny Raph."  Michaelangelo began to set up tonight's line up.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Come on Kat."  Hana said as she climbed out the window.  "Let's go."

"I'm not climbing out the window."  Kat held her black robe close to her.

Hana looked up to her sister.  "So you'd rather walk out the front door and have Father find out what we are up to."

"No."  Kat knew that was like suicide.  Her Father was not someone she wanted to mess with.  She grabbed the pipe out side her window and began climbing down.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

AUTHORS NOTES:  Ok I need some help.  Does anyone have any suggestions for songs to filter future chapters?  After all, this is a rave.  There has to be music.


	8. Chapter VIII: Gotta Get Thru This

Rev It Up

Chapter VIII:  Gotta Get Thru This

By:  Michelle

"Alright, Donnie's on his way." Michaelangelo yelled. "Let's get this party started."  

Leonardo and Raphael looked over at each other.  Here goes nothing and they opened the door.

"Holy Shit." 

"This is more than last time."  Leonardo said to Raphael as they took payment at the door.  

Raphael nodded.  "We won't have any left over chips."

_If only I can get thru this, I just gotta get thru this, I just gotta get thru this_

Mondo looked around.  "This is not the grocery."

"I know."  Donatello dragged him out of the Hummer.

_I just gotta get thru this, I just gotta get thru this_

"It's about time you showed up."

"Sorry Leo."  Donatello answered.  "It took a while to get Mondo moving."

_I gotta make it, gotta make it, gotta make it thru_

"You guys.  I'm not in the mood."  Mondo sighed.  "I'm going home."

Raphael grabbed Mondo's arm.  "Get inside."  

_Said I'm gonna get thru this, I'm gonna get thru this,  _

_I gotta take my gotta take my mind off a'you_

Venus paced her hands on her hips.  "So you are dumping me for Mondo."

"Shit no."  Raphael grabbed Venus then turned to Mondo.  "Go have fun."

_Give me just a second then I'll be all right, Surely one more moment couldn't break my heart, Give me til' tomorrow then I'll be OK, Just another day then I'll hold you tight_

Mondo looked around the room.  He wasn't too thrilled to be tricked into this.  

"Hey Mondo."  Michaelangelo yelled and smiled.

Mondo held up the finger to his friend.

"You think he's having fun."  Michaelangelo asked Kimmico, even though he really knew the answer.

"Loads."  She replied sarcastically.

_When your love is pouring like the rain, I close my eyes and it's gone again, When will I get the chance to say I love you, I pretend that you're already mine, That my heart ain't breakin' every time, I look into your eyes_

Donatello looked over to Leonardo.  "You know this sucks.  They are in there having fun, while we're out here stuck at the door."

"When does that girl get here?"

"She said eleven, so in an hour."  

_If only I can get thru this, If only I can get thru this, If only I can get thru this, God, God, gotta help me get thru this_

Mondo looked around again.  _This sucks_.

"Hey."  

"Hi."  Mondo replied to a young woman dressed in a tiger costume.  

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Umm.  Sure."

Mondo signed her cd.

"Thanks."  

Mondo looked up to find a swarm of girls surrounding him looking for an autograph.  _Maybe this isn't so bad after all._

_I gotta make it, gotta make it, gotta make it thru Said I'm gonna get thru this, I'm gonna get thru this,  _

_I gotta take my gotta take my mind off a'you_

"See."  Michaelangelo pointed.  "It's working.  He's gonna get thru this."

_Give me just a second then I'll be all right, Surely one more moment couldn't break my heart, Give me til' tomorrow then I'll be OK, Just another day then I'll hold you tight_

Beep

Beep

Donatello pulled out his portable tracker.  "We have two dragons in the area."

_When your love is pouring like the rain, I close my eyes and it's gone again, When will I get the chance to say I love you, I pretend that you're already mine, That my heart ain't breakin' every time, I look into your eyes_

"Where are they at?"  Leonardo asked, still taking money at the door.

"Next in line."  Donatello looked up.

_If only I can get thru this_

Leonardo stopped them from entering.  "It's ten dollars each."

"What are you doing?"  Donatello whispered.

Kat and Hana pulled off their hood.  

_If only I can get thru this_

"Hi."  Hana said cheerily.

"We have to _pay_, to get in."  Kat snapped.

"Yeah."  Leonardo answered in the same tone.

_If only I can get thru this_

Kat rolled her eyes.  

"Just pay them Kat."  Hana ordered her sister.  

Kat pulled out a small bag of coins and tossed them to Leonardo.  "This enough."

Leonardo opened the bag and pulled out a coin.  

"Ummm.  Ya'll can go in."  Donatello took the coin from his brother.  

_God, God, gotta help me get thru this_

"What?"  Leonardo kept his eyes on the two dragon girls.  

"It's pure gold."  Donatello replied.  "They are either someone important…."

"Or daughters of…"  Leonardo paused.  "I'm gonna see what they are up to."

_If only I can get thru this, If only I can get thru this_

_If only I can get thru this I just…_

_God, God, gotta help me thru this I just…_

_If only I can get thru this I just…_

_God, God, gotta help me thru this I just…_

_If only I can get thru this I just…_

_God, God, gotta help me thru this _

_If only I can…I just gotta get thru this_

_I just gotta get thru this_

_I just gotta get thru this_

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

AUTHORS NOTES:  Gotta Get Thru This: Daniel Bedingfield


	9. Chapter IX: Hey Baby

Rev It Up

Chapter IX:  Hey Baby

By:  Michelle

Kat and Hana took off their robes.

"You're wearing that."  Kat fussed at her sister.

Hana smiled in her bikini style top and knee high skirt.  "You likes."

"No."  Kat rolled her eyes.  _She was so jealous.  She was stuck in the long kimono dress her father made them wear.  "What if the humans see you like that?'_

"Like, Hello."  Hana said.  "We're like at a costume rave."

Kat rolled her eyes.  This was going to be a long night.  

"Look, look, look, look…."  Hana grabbed her sister's arm and jumped up and down.  "There he is."

Kat looked over and say a lizard signing autographs.

"I'm going to say Hi."  Hana smiled and left her sister.

Kat folded her arms.  This totally bites.  

_Hey baby, Hey baby hey, Girls say, boys say_

Leonardo looked around the room.  _Where the Fuck are they?_

_Hey baby hey baby hey hey baby baby_

Mondo Gecko left his crowd of fans and walked over to Michaelangelo.

"Having fun."  Michaelangelo smiled.

"Yeah."  Mondo nodded.  "Sorry about before.  You know."

Michaelangelo shrugged.  "Raph's done worse.  It's no biggie."

"Thanks."  

Kimmico looked out into the dancing crowd and saw someone looking up at them.  "Who's that?"

_I'm the kind of girl that hangs with the guys  
  
_

"I don't know."  Mondo gazed over at the girl.  "But she is FINE."

_Like a fly on the wall with my secret eyes  
  
_

"She sure is."  Michaelangelo agreed.

_Taking it in, try to be feminine_

'Ummm."  Kimmico gave him a mean glare.

_With my makeup bag, watching all the sin_

"Hey.  I can look."  Michaelangelo replied.  "I just can't touch."

  
_Misfit, I sit  
Lit up, wicked___

Kat frowned in the corner.  She did not want to be here.  _Damn that dingy sister of hers_.  

Leonardo noticed her right off the bat.  _Snobby bitches stick out like a sore thumb_.

_Everybody else surrounded by the girls  
With the tank tops and the flirty words_

Kat folded her arms as he walked up to her.  "What the hell do you want?"

"What are you doing here?"  Leonardo demanded.  _Damn did she look familiar?  _

Kat rolled her eyes up.  "I don't have to explain myself to you."

_I'm just sipping on chamomile  
I'm watching boys and girls and their sex appeal_

Leonardo looked over to the dragon heading towards Mondo.  "If you're thinking about hurting my friend…."

"I don't want anything to do with your stupid ass friend."  Kat snapped at him.  

_With a stranger in my face who says he knows my mom  
And went to my high school_

"You know you have a real attitude problem."  Leonardo replied to her.  _Damn, she's worse than talking to Raph_.  

"Look."  Kat addressed him.  "It's obvious you don't want me here.  And, I could care less about staying here.  So, why don't you turn your ass around and leave me the fuck alone.  Unless, you prefer to go through another wall."

Leonardo's mouth dropped.  "It's you."

_All the boys say  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"_

"Damn, you're slow.  I thought you were supposed to be the leader."

_Girls say, girls say  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
"Hey baby, baby"  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"_

"I am."  Leonardo replied, now getting tired of her flip mouth.

_Boys say, boys say  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
All the boys get the girls in the back_

Mondo Gecko walked slowly away form Michaelangelo and Kimmico.  _Was she set from heaven?_

Hana looked over at him.  _Was he coming over to her?_

_I'm the one they feed upon  
Give a bit a star is born_

_  
And if you're hot enough you'll get the pass  
So you can tell your friends how you made it back_

"Hi."  Mondo greeted her.  "I'm Mondo Gecko."

"I know."  Hana started to giggle.  "I'm Hana."

'That's a beautiful name."

_No matter what they say I'm still the same  
Somehow everybody knows my name_

_  
And all the girls wanna get with the boys  
And the boys really like it_

"Aren't you going to leave now?"  Kat demanded him.

"No."  Leonardo replied.  "I'm going to stay right here."

Kat turned from him.

Damn was she gorgeous.  Leonardo looked up and down her body.  She had the perfect figure.  Slim waist.  Big breasts.  Long wavy sexy hair.  Wonder what is under that dress.

_All the boys say  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"_

 "What are you staring at?"  

"Nothing."  Leonardo turned away from her.

_Girls say, girls say  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
"Hey baby, baby"  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey_

Damn did he look good.  Kat looked over at him and smiled for the first time that night.  He was so strong and built.  Plus, he had a tight ass.  Wonder what's under that shell.

_Boys say, boys say  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
All the boys get the girls in the back_

"What are you smiling about?"

"What, I can't smile now."  Kat rolled her eyes again.  

_Check it out, it's Bounty Killer and No Doubt  
  
Jump on the stage makes me goin' crazy  
Afterwards myself and one of the gorgeous ladies_

_  
There is no need to be actin' shady  
C'mon baby, hey, hey baby_

Hana smiled.  "Do you want to dance?"

"Yeah."  Mondo smiled back.  _I think I'm in love._

_Jump on the stage makes me goin' crazy  
Afterwards myself and one of the gorgeous ladies_

_  
There is no need to be actin' shady  
C'mon baby, hey, hey baby_

'See."  Michaelangelo smiled proudly.  "Ain't I a genius?"

"Yeah."  Kimmico kissed him on the cheek, then on the lips.

Michaelangelo kissed her in return, then let go.  "That chick in the leopard costume is checking me out again."

"Yep."  Kimmico said jealously.

_When you rock your hips you know that it amazes me  
Got me off the hook and nuttin' else don't phase me_

_  
Can you be my one and only sunshine baby  
If no, maybe, hey baby_

"What is she doing?"  Kat looked over at the way Hana was dancing with Mondo.

"She's dancing."  Leonardo informed her.  "It's what people do at raves."

"I didn't ask for your input."  

_I'm just sippin' on chamomile  
I'm watchin' boys and girls and their sex appeal_

_  
With a stranger in my face who says he knows my mom  
And went to my high school_

"Sorry."  Leonardo replied.  

Kat sighed.  She was definitely jealous.  Her sister was having the greatest time, and she was stuck with him.

Leonardo looked over at Kat.  He didn't know what impulsed him to do it.  Maybe he just felt sorry for her.  "Do you want to dance?"

_All the boys say  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"_

_  
Girls say, girls say  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
"Hey baby, baby"  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"_

_  
Boys say, boys say  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"_

Kat stood in silence.  _Did he just ask her to dance?_

"Hello."  Leonardo asked again holding out his hand.  "Do you want to dance with me?"

Kat looked down at his extend hand.  She didn't know what impulse her to do it, but she said it anyway.  "Alright."

_Can you be my one and only sunshine baby  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"_

_  
Girls say, girls say  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"_

_  
When you rock your hips you know that it amazes me  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"_

_  
Boys say, boys say  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"_

_  
All the boys get the girls in the back_

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

AUTHOR"S NOTES:  No Doubt, Hey Baby


	10. Chapter X: Nobody Wants to Be Lonely

Rev It Up

Chapter X:  Nobody Wants to Be Lonely

By:  Michelle

Kat followed Leonardo to the middle of the dance floor.  She was uncomfortable being around the humans and all, but she knew she was safe.

_Hey Baby Hey Baby Hey_

_All the girls get the boys in the back_

Right before they started dancing, Kat noticed the change in music.  

"Oh, I am so not dancing with you to this."  She said and walked away from him.

"Wait."  Leonardo followed her.  

_There you are  
In a darkened room_

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not dancing with you."  Kat replied.  

_And you're all alone  
Looking out the window_

Leonardo paused.  _Why the hell was he following her anyway?  He watched her fold her arms in the corner of the room and walked over to her._

"I said."  Kat got an attitude.  "I don't want to dance."

_Your heart is cold and lost the will to love  
Like a broken arrow_

"Look."  Leonardo walked over to her.  "It's obvious we got off on the wrong foot."

"What are you talking about?

_Your heart is cold and lost the will to love  
Like a broken arrow_

Leonardo extended his hand to her.  "Hi.  My name is Leonardo.  Would you like to dance?"

Kat smiled slightly.  "My name is Katina.  You can call me Kat."  She took his hand and followed him back to the dance floor.

_Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry  
My body's longing to hold you  
so bad it hurts inside  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
and I've been waiting for you all of my life  
Nobody wants to be lonely so why  
Why don't you let me love you_

Donatello paced nervously by the door.  She's going to be here soon.  What will she think of me?  Is she going to come?  She said she was going to come.  I think I'm going to be sick.  I can't leave the door.  Be calm Don.  Be calm.  

Donatello looked at his watch.  Ten minutes.  Oh God I'm nervous._  
  
Can you hear my voice  
Do you hear my song  
It's a serenade  
So your heart can find me  
And suddenly your flying down the stairs  
Into my arms, baby_

Venus looked around the room.  Something was not right.

"What's wrong?"  Raphael asked dancing with her.

"There are dragons here."  

Raphael stopped dancing.  "What do you mean?"

_Before I start going crazy  
Run to me, Run to me  
Cause I'm dying_

"Look over by Mondo."  Venus said to him.

"That girl."  Raphael asked.

"And that one."

Raphael looked over to Leonardo.  "What the….?"

_I want to feel you deeply  
Just like the air you're breathing  
I need you here in my life  
Don't walk away, don't walk away  
don't walk away, don't walk away  
No, no, no, no_

"So."  Leonardo asked.  "Why do you like being called Kat?  Is it the way you treat people."

"Why do they call you Leonardo?"  Kat replied sarcastically.  "Is it because you like being named after a dead gay Renaissance painter."

Leonardo sighed.  _Ok, so I had it coming.  "My brothers call me Leo."_  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry  
Nobody wants to be lonely__

"Why are you here?"  Leonardo continued his questions.  

"You see my friend over there."  Kat looked over on the other side of the room.

"The one dancing with my friend."

"Yeah."  Kat replied.  "She has a crush on him.  That's why we are here."__

_I don't want to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry  
I don't want to cry_

"You don't look very thrilled to be here."  Leonardo replied.

"I don't want to be here."  Kat looked down at the ground.  "I just came because she insisted I come."

_My body's longing to hold you  
I'm longing to hold you  
so bad it hurts inside_

Leonardo looked at Kat.  How could someone as beautiful as her be so unhappy?  "You know.  Since you are stuck here, you might as well enjoy yourself."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"You should have fun."

Kat sighed.  She didn't want to admit it, but he was right.

_Time is precious and it's slipping away  
and I've been waiting for you all of my life_

"Have fun.' 

Leonardo nodded.  "Yeah."_  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely so why  
Why don't you let me love you  
Why don't you let me love you  
Why, oh why, why, why, why, why  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
I don't want to cry  
Nobody wants to cry  
My body's longing to hold you  
so bad it hurts inside  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
I don't want to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry _

  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  



	11. Chapter XI: Baby Got Back

Rev It Up

Chapter XI:  Baby Got Back

By:  Michelle

Raphael walked over to Leonardo and pulled him aside.  "You know that's a dragon, right."

"Yes/" Leonardo replied.  "Now will you excuse me?"

Raphael grabbed his arm.  "What are you doing?  Have you lost your mind?"

"Dancing and No."  Leonardo removed Raphael's grasp of him.  "I'm keeping an eye on her."

"Your funeral."  

_Oh my God Becky_

_Look at her butt_

_It's so big_

_She looks like one of those rap guys girlfriends_

Venus joined Michaelangelo and Kimmico on stage.  

"Check it, Venus."  Michaelangelo pointed to Mondo dancing on the floor.  "My plan worked."

"I know."  Venus sighed.   "But it's a little more complex than that."

"What do you mean?"  Kimmico asked.  "He's having a great time.  Look at him."

"Look at that girl."

"She's a dragon."  Venus explained.  

"That's a dragon.   She so…"  Michaelangelo noticed an evil look Kimmico gave him.  "Out of my league."

"Just keep an eye out."

_Who understands those rap guys_

_They only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute_

Venus met Raphael back on the dance floor.  "Mike and Kimmi are going to keep an eye on her."

"Yeah, well Leo says he's watching the other one."  Raphael informed her.  "I don't like this."

"Neither do I."  Venus replied.  "We just have to be prepared in case they attack."

Raphael touched his sai.  "I'm prepared."  

_I mean her butt_

_It's just so big_

_I can't believe it's so round_

_It's just out there_

_I mean, it's gross_

_Look, she's just so black_

Kat rolled her eyes as Leonardo rejoined her.  "He was checking up on me."

"Yeah."

"Figures."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

_I like big butts and I can not lie_

_You other brothers can't deny_

_That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist_

_And a round thing I your face_

_You get sprung_

Kat put her hands on her hips.  "Just because I'm a dragon, doesn't mean I'm evil."

"We didn't say you were evil."

"But you where thinking of it."

_Wanna pull up tough_

_Cuz you notice that butt was stuffed_

_Deep in the jeans she's wearing_

_I'm hooked and I can't stop staring_

"You know, not all of us agree with Dragon Lord."  Kat pointed out.  "Some of us want to get along."

"Then why do you stay a part of his group." 

"Because I have no choice."

_Oh, baby I wanna get with ya_

_And take your picture_

_My homeboys tried to warn me _

_But that butt you got _

_Makes Me so horney_

_Ooh, rump of smooth skin_

_You say you wanna get in my benz_

_Well use me use me cuz you aint that average groupy_

Donatello paced back in forth in front of the entrance.  Five minutes.  Five minutes.  Five minutes.  He continued to look at his watch.  Four minutes.  Four minutes.
    
    _I've seen them dancin' _
    
    _The hell with romancin'_
    
    _She sweat, wet, got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette_
    
    Mondo Gecko looked at Hana as she danced.  Damn, was she fine or what?  She got everything a man desired.  The body.  The personality.  I wish she wasn't human.
    
    She could read his mind.  Hana flashed her eyes red.  Then, continued to dance.  
    
    Mondo noticed this and smiled.  I have a chance.
    
    _I'm tired of magazines_
    
    _saying flat butt's the only thing_
    
    _Take the average black man and ask him that_
    
    _She gotta pack much back, so_
    
    _Fellas (yeah), fellas (yeah)_
    
    _Has your girlfriend got the butt (hell yeah)_
    
    _Well shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake that healthy butt_
    
    _Baby got back_
    
    _(LA face with __Oakland__ booty)_
    
    Three minutes.  Three minutes.  Three minutes.  
    
    _I like'em round and big_
    
    _And when I'm throwin' a gig_
    
    _I just can't help myself_
    
    _I'm actin like an animal_
    
    _Now here's my scandal_
    
    "What do you mean you have no choice?"  Leonardo didn't understand.  
    
    Kat sighed.  She should have kept her big mouth shut.  "It's none of your business."
    
    "Maybe I can help…"
    
    "Look, just drop the subject alright."  Kat was getting aggravated now.  "I don't want to talk about it anymore."
    
    Leonardo took the hint.  "OK.  Then, let's just dance."
    
    _I wanna get you home_
    
    _And ugh, double ugh, ugh_
    
    _I ain't talkin' bout Playboy_
    
    _Cuz silicone parts were made for toys_
    
    _I wannem real thick and juicy_
    
    _So find that juicy double_
    
    _Mixalot's in trouble_
    
    _Beggin' for a piece of that bubble_
    
    _So I'm lookin' at rock videos_
    
    _Watchin' these bimbos walkin' like hoes_
    
    _You can have them bimbos_
    
    _I'll keep my women like Flo Jo_
    
    Kat laughed at Leonardo.  "You dance worse than I do."
    
    'Well, excuse me."  Leonardo replied laughing as well.  "I don't have the rhythm like my brothers."
    
    "Obviously."
    
    "Don't talk."
    
    _A word to the thick soul sistas_
    
    _I wanna get with ya_
    
    _I won't cus or hit ya_
    
    _But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna fuck_
    
    _Til the break of dawn_
    
    _Baby, I got it goin on_
    
    _A lot of pimps won't like this song_
    
    _Cuz them punks like to hit it and quit it_
    
    _But I'd rather stay and play_
    
    _Cuz I'm long and I'm strong_
    
    _And I'm down to get the friction on_
    
    "Raph, come on."  Venus said to him.  "Leo, can handle himself."
    
    Raphael grumbled.  "I thought he was supposed to be the leader.  What's he doing all over the enemy?"
    
    "He's having fun."  Venus replied looking at Leonardo dancing.  "Or looking like a total ass."
    
    _So ladies (yeah), ladies (yeah)_
    
    _If you wanna role in my Mercedes (yeah)_
    
    _Then turn around_
    
    _Stick it out_
    
    _Even white boys got to shout_
    
    _Baby got back_
    
    _(LA face with the __Oakland__ booty)_
    
    Two minutes.  Two minutes.  Donatello paused.  I feel so nauseous.  She's going to think I'm a geek.  Why did I put myself into this mess? One minute.  
    
    _Yeah baby_
    
    _When it comes to females_
    
    _Cosmo and got nothin to do with my selection_
    
    _36-24-36_
    
    _Only if she's 5'3"_
    
    "You know, this is kinda fun."  Kat said to her dancer.
    
    "Yeah, it is."  Leonardo smiled and danced up close to her.  Was he flirting with the enemy?
    
    _So your girlfriend rolls a Honda_
    
    _Playin' workout tapes by Fonda_
    
    _But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda_
    
    _My anaconda don't want none unless you've got buns hon_
    
    _You can do side bends or sit-ups, but please don't lose that butt_
    
    _Some brothers wanna play that hard role _
    
    _and tell you that the butt need to go_
    
    _So they toss it and leave it_
    
    _And I pull up quick to retrieve it_
    
    _So Cosmo says you're fat_
    
    _Well I ain't down with that_
    
    _Cuz your waste is small and your curves are kickin'_
    
    _And I'm thinkin' bout stickin'_
    
    _To the beanpole dames in the magazines_
    
    _You ain't it Miss Thang_
    
    _Give me a sista I can't resist her_
    
    _Red beans and rice didn't miss her_
    
    _Some knucklehead tried to dis_
    
    _Cuz his girls were on my list_
    
    _He had game but he chose to hit 'em_
    
    _And pulled up quick to get with 'em_
    
    _So ladies if the butt is round_
    
    _And you wanna triple X throw down_
    
    _Dial 1-900-mixalot and kick them nasty thoughts_

**_Baby got back_**


	12. Chapter XII: Show Me the Meaning of Bei...

Rev It Up

Chapter XII:  Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely

By:  Michelle

_Show me the meaning of being lonely_

"TyKeesha, we are so late."  Zenobia exclaimed.  "he's going to think I stood him up."

"Girl, relax."  TyKeesha motioned to her. "You ar a woman.  Ya suppose to bees fashionalbly late."
    
    _So many words for the broken heart_
    
    Donatello looked at his watch.  She was suppose to be here already.
    
    _It's hard to see in a crimson love_
    
    _So hard to breathe_
    
    _Walk with me, and maybe_
    
    Raphael and Venus walked over to Donatello.
    
    "What's the matter, Donnie?"  Raphael picked.  "She stood you up."
    
    "I'm not in the mood Raph."
    
    "I'm sorry."  Raphael apologized.  
    
    Venus smiled.  "She propably just running late.   Why don't you go inside.  We'll watch the door."
    
    Donatello nodded.  "Ok."
    
    _Nights of light so soon become_
    
    _Wild and free I could feel the sun_
    
    _Your every wish will be done_
    
    _They tell me_
    
    "You know this is kind of fun."  Kat admitted with her arms around Leonardo's neck as they slow danced.  
    
    Leonardo's heart rose in his throat.  "Yeah it is."
    
    _Show me the meaning of being lonely_
    
    _Is this the feeling I need to walk with_
    
    _Tell me why I can't be there where you are_
    
    _There's something missing in my heart_
    
    "So you're a dragon chick."  Mondo asked knowing he was already right.  
    
    "Yeah."  Hana smiled and continued to slow dance with him.  "And you're not a human in a costume."
    
    "No, I'm not."
    
    Hana giggled.  "I knew it.  I told my sister you didn't wear a cheap lizard costume."
    
    "Umm.  Thanks.  I think."  Mondo replied.  
    
    _Life goes on as it never ends_
    
    _Eyes of stone observe the trends_
    
    _They never say forever gaze_
    
    "It's time to lock the door."  Venus said to Raphael.
    
    Raphael sighed and began to shut the door for a lock in.  "Poor Donnie."
    
    "Wait."
    
    _Guilty roads to an endless love_
    
    _There's no control_
    
    _Are you with me now_
    
    _Your every wish will be done_
    
    _They tell me_
    
    Raphael and Venus looked over the two girls dressed in bunny costumes who were now out of breath.  
    
    "I'm…suppose…to…meet…a friend…here."  One of the girls said to them.  
    
    "Yeah bra."  The other added.  'She suppose to meet her man offa da intanet herre."
    
    _Show me the meaning of being lonely_
    
    _Is this the feeling I need to walk with_
    
    _Tell me why I can't be there where you are_
    
    _There's something missing in my heart_
    
    "You're Zenobia."  Venus asked.  
    
    "Yes."
    
    Raphael looked over her.  Damn.  'Donnie's inside."
    
    "Oh here."  Zenobia pulled out money to pay.
    
    "Donnie's already payed for you two to get in."  He replied giving the money back to her.
    
    "Oh."  Zenobia looked at the red bandanna wearing turtle.  "He's inside waiting for us."
    
    "Yeah."
    
    _There's nowhere to run_
    
    _I have no place to go_
    
    _Surrender my heart' body and soul_
    
    Zenobia and TyKeesha looked around.  
    
    "There is the blue one."
    
    'Orange one up dare."
    
    "Where is he?"  Zenobia panicked.  "He probably left because I was so late."
    
    "No gurl."  TyKeesha pointed to the purple bandanna wearing turtle slumped on the steps to the stage the DJ was on.  "He the one wit da puppy dog face cuz I made you late."
    
    _How can it be you're asking me to feel the things you never show_
    
    Zenobia pushed her way through the crowd over to him. 
    
    "Hi are you Donnie?"
    
    Donatello looked up to see a girl dressed in a gray bunny costume.  Oh my God.  "Yeha."  He said with his eyes lighting up.
    
    _You are missing in my heart_
    
    _Tell me why I can't be there where you are_
    
    "I'm Zenobia."  She blushed.  "Do you want to dance?"
    
    "yeah."  Donatello got up and took her hand.  "I'd love to."
    
    _Show me the meaning of being lonely_
    
    _Is this the feeling I need to walk with_
    
    _Tell me why I can't be there where you are_
    
    _There's something missing in my heart_


	13. Chapter XIII: Get This Party Started

Rev It Up

Chapter XIII: Get This Party Started

By:  Michelle

"Father, please read me a story."

Dragon Lord sighed at the sound of his five year old daughter's voice.  "Kira, I'm tired.  Go have your sisters read it for you."

Kira climbed up in his lap.  "They're gone."

Dragon Lord growled_.  They were hiding from her again._  "Then go find them."

"But they're gone out the window and you said we can't go outside."

"WHAT"  

_I'm coming up so you better get this party started  
I'm coming up so you better get this party started_

"I'm sorry I'm late."  Zenobia apologized.

"It's Ok."  Donatello replied.  "I'm glad you came."

"Hey gurl."  TyKeesha but in.  "Yous gonna introduce me."

"Oh."  Zenobia said.  "This is my friend TyKeesha."

"Hi."  

"Now look herre."  TyKeesha explained to him.  'If you diss my gurl.  I kick yo ass.  Got it."  She turned and began dancing on the floor.  "TyKeesha gurl in da house."

Zenobia sighed in embarrassment.  
  
_Get this party started on a Saturday night  
Everybody's waiting for me to arrive_

Donatello laughed.  "You're friend is a little weird."

"But she's the best."

Donatello nodded in agreement.  "So did you think I was going to be some kinda of serial rapist that you had to bring your friend along?"

'Ok, you got me."  Zenobia laughed.  "Did you think I was going to be some middle aged bald guy when you first agreed to this meeting?"

"No."  Donatello admitted.  "But my brothers did."  He pointed to the three other male turtles there.

  
_Sending out the message to all of my friends  
We'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz  
I got lots of style check my gold diamond rings  
I can go for miles if you know what I mean_

"TyKeesha got it goin' on."  She danced all over the floor getting crazy.  

Donatello and Zenobia laughed.  

'Is she drunk?"

"No.  That's the sad part."  Zenobia laughed so hard she wanted to cry.  

_I'm coming up so you better get this party started  
I'm coming up so you better get this party started  
  
_

"Kimmi, let's dance."

"Ok."  Kimmico replied.  "But not if you're wearing that hat."

Michaelangelo posed in his striped hat.

"Mikey, take off that hat." Kimmico complained.  "It's so silly looking."

"I thought you likes."  Michaelangelo replied.

"Yeah, but I'd like it even better if you'd take it off your head."

  
_Pumping up the volume breaking down to the beat  
Cruising through the Westside we'll be checking the scene  
Boulevard is freaking as I'm coming up fast  
I'll be burning rubber you'll be kissing my ass  
Pull up to the bumper get out of the car  
License plate says Stunner #1 Superstar_

"See we're getting better."  Kat said.

'How can you tell?"  

Kat giggled.  "Because people aren't staring at us as much."

_I'm coming up so you better get this party started  
I'm coming up so you better get this party started_

"You're hungry."  Mondo Gecko said as he watched Hana chow down on chips and dip.  How does someone eat so much, yet still have such a great figure."

Hana blushed.  "Yah."  

Mondo grabbed a handful of chips.  "So where do you live again?"

"Why?"  Hana smiled.  "You thinking of stopping by later."

"Possibly."  
  
_Making my connection as I enter the room  
Everybody's chillin' as I set up the groove  
Pumping up the volume with this brand new beat  
Everybody's dancing and they're dancing for me  
I'm your operator you can call anytime  
I'll be your connection to the party line_

"HANA."

"KATINA."

Dragon Lord stormed through their rooms.  In Hana's room, he found an open window.  

"FUCK."  Dragon Lord growled and stormed back to the throne room.  He looked into the mirror and watched it ripple.  "WHERE ARE THEY?"

_I'm coming up so you better get this party started  
I'm coming up so you better get this party started_


	14. Chapter XIV: Hot In Herre

Rev It Up

Chapter XIV:  Hot In Herre

By:  Michelle

_Hot in.....  
So hot in herre.....  
So hot in.....  
  
_

Dragon Lord steamed as he looked into the clearing image of the mirror.  

"THEY'RE DANCING WITH THE ENEMY."  

He grabbed some of his Rank warriors and stormed out the door.

  
_I was like, good gracious ass bodacious  
Flirtatcious, tryin to show faces  
Lookin for the right time to shoot my steam (you know)  
Lookin for the right time to flash them G's_

Donatello was having so much fun dancing and talking with Zenobia he didn't realize his portable tracker was beeping.

  
_Then um I'm leavin, please believin  
Me and the rest of my heathens  
Check it, got it locked at the top of the four seasons  
Penthouse, roof top, birds I feedin  
No deceivin, nothin up my sleeve, no teasin  
I need you to get up up on the dance floor  
Give that man what he askin for  
Cuz I feel like bustin loose and I feel like touchin you  
And cant nobody stop the juice so baby tell me whats the use_

Hana wrote down her address and handed it to Mondo Gecko.  

"You want to meet my friends."  

"Yah."  

Mondo grabbed Hana's hand and walked over to Michaelangelo and Kimmico.

"Hey Mondo.  You having fun."  Michaelangelo said and he and Kimmico turned and faced them.

"Yeah."  Mondo smiled.  "This is Hana.  Hana, this is Michaelangelo and his girlfriend Kimmico."

"Hi."  Hana said cheerily.  
  
_(I said)  
Its gettin hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes_

_I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off_  
  
"Oh he ain't bringing her over here."  Raphael said to Venus watching Mondo coming towards him with the dragon. 

"Just calm down Raph."

"Hey guys."  Mondo greeted.  "This is Hana."  

"Hello Hana."  Raphael glared at her.  "I'm Raphael and if…."

Venus elbowed him before he could say anything more.  "Hi I'm Venus."

"The Shinobi."  Hana backed up away slightly.    
  
 _Why you at the bar if you aint poppin the bottles  
What good is all the fame if you aint fuckin the models  
I see you drivin, sportscar, aint hittin the throttle  
And I be down, and do a hundred, top down and goggles_

Venus watched Hana back away.  She's afraid of me.  

"Hey Hana, what's wrong."  Mondo looked at her confused.  "Venus doesn't bite."

"Heeh."  Raphael smiled.  

"Maybe we should find Donnie now."

  
_Get off the freeway, exit 106 and parked it  
Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it  
Gucci collar for dollar, got out and walked it  
I spit game cuz baby I cant talk it  
Warm, sweatin its hot up in this joint  
VOKAL tanktop, all on at this point  
Your with a winner so baby you cant loose  
I got secrets cant leave Cancun_

"Hana are you alright."  Mondo asked.  

"Yeha."  Hana replied sheepishly.  "She's my enemy.  I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to be rude."

"It's Ok."  Mondo nodded.  "Let's go see Donnie." 

  
_So take it off like your home alone  
You know dance in front your mirror while your on the phone  
Checkin your reflection and tellin your best friend,  
like "girl I think my butt gettin big"_

  
"TyKeesha you're so crazy."  Zenobia said and her friend pointed to her butt."

Donatello laughed at the comment.  

"Somebody's having a good time."  Mondo smiled. "So this is the girl from the internet."

"Yes."  Donatello replied.  "This is Zenobia and her friend TyKeesha."

"Nice to meet you."  

"Mondo."  Mondo pulled Hana forward.  "And this is Hana."

"Hello Hana."  Zenobia shaked her hand. 

"Gurl.  Gurl" TyKeesha froze in the spot.  "Mondo.  Band.  Famous person."

Mondo laughed.  'You're friend alright."

"Yeah."    
  
_(Nelly hang all out)  
Mix a little bit a ah, ah  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
(Nelly just fall out)  
Give a little bit a ah, ah  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
(Nelly hang all out)  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
And a sprinkle a that ah, ah  
(Nelly just fall out)  
I like it when ya ah, ah  
Girl, Baby make it ah, ah_  
  


Hana looked at a flashing object hanging from Donatello's belt.

"What's that?"

Donatello looked at the flashing tracker and up at Zenobia.  "Excuse us one second."  

  
_Stop placin, time wastin  
I gotta a friend with a pole in the basement (What?)  
I'm just kiddin like Jason (Oh)  
Unless you gon' do it_

Donatello pulled Mondo and Hana to the side.  "Oh my God there are at least a dozen of them."

"We're in trouble."  Mondo replied.

Hana looked at them both confused.  "What's going on?"

"We have to grab Leo?'

"What's going on?"  Hana asked following them.

  
_Extra, extra eh, spread the news  
Nelly took a trip from the Luna to Neptunes  
Came back with somethin thicker than fittin in sasoons  
Say she like to think about cuttin in restrooms_

'Leo, we've got problems."  

Leonardo shooed them away.  "Not now."

_ (Nelly hang all out)  
Mix a little bit of ah, ah  
With a little bit of ah, ah  
(Nelly just fall out)  
Give a little bit of ah, ah  
With a little bit of ah, ah_

"Leo this is important."    
  
"Bug off.  I'm dancing."  Leonardo explained as he continued to dance with Kat.

  
_(Nelly hang all out)  
With a little bit of ah, ah  
And a sprinkle of that ah, ah  
(Nelly just fall out)  
I like it when ya ah, ah  
Girl, Baby make it ah, ah_

"Leo, I'm serious."  

"What?"  Leonardo fussed.  "What could be so important?'

They all turned to hear the door slam down.  

Kat and Hana's eyes widened.  We are so dead.

"That."  Donatello gulped as Dragon Lord walked in the room.


	15. Chapter XV: This Party's Over

Rev It Up

Chapter XV:  This Party's Over

By:  Michelle

All eyes were on Dragon Lord as he walked in the room.  

"This Party's over."  Mondo Gecko said to his friends.  

Dragon Lord glared at everyone in the room.  His illuminating eyes and his growl and the flames coming out of his mouth caused all of the people to run out the door.

Zenobia rushed over to Donatello confused.  "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure."  Donatello answered playing dumb.  _I hope it's not a fight._

Raphael stepped forward and pulled out his sai.  "What the fuck you want Fire-breather?  Cuz if it's to fight, you're gonna get your ass kicked.'

"Haha."  Dragon Lord laughed.  "Get out of my way."  He pushed Raphael to the side.  

'Oh your gonna get it now."  Raphael proceeded to get up but was stopped by Venus.

"He's not here to fight."  Venus said to him and looked over to Kat and Hana.

"WHAT ARE THE TWO OF YOU DOING HERE?"  Dragon Lord fussed in his native language.  

Venus listened in knowing everything being said.  

Hana began to explain.  "You see like…"

"SHUT UP."  He fumed.  "I DON'T WANT TO HERE IT."

"Yes, sir."

Dragon Lord grabbed Hana and Kat by their hair.  "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY EXCUSES, BUT WHEN WE GET HOME THE TWO OF YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR LIFE."

'Oww."  Kat and Hana winced in pain.  

TyKeesha stepped forward.  "Dat is rong man."

Dragon Lord growled at her.

"But whos me to bees messin in yo business."  She said and backed back up.

Leonardo looked over at Kat feeling helpless.  She looked back at him feeling ashamed.

Hana looked over at Mondo Gecko.  _Perhaps tonight will not be a good night to stop by._

Dragon Lord gave everyone one last glare before dragging Kat and Hana home by their hair.

"Dude."  Michaelangelo said watching him leave.  "Wonder what that is about."

"Bigger than you all realize."  Venus replied hiding a secret.  _Those were Dragon Lord's daughters_.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Splinter sat in the meditation room awaiting his sons and daughters return.

"So how was it?"  He asked as they all poured in the room.

"Awesome."  Michaelangelo replied.  "Up until the point where Dragon Lord entered and scared everyone away."

"Dragon Lord."  Splinter broke his concentration.

"Yeah."  Raphael replied.  "Leo and Mondo were dancing with some dragon chicks and fire-breather was not to happy about it."

"This chick Sensei.  Her name was Hana."  Mondo explained.  "Was totally fine."

"Her name was Kat."  Leonardo blushed.  "I was making sure she didn't start anything."  He defended and walked out the room.

Splinter sighed knowing something was wrong with him.  "So, Donatello what was your friend like?"

"She is smart and beautiful and sweet and kind and a little confused about what happened and she loves science."  Donatello replied.  She was perfect in everyway.  

"That's good to hear."

^^^^

"Where you going Leo?"  Venus followed him out the room.  

"I need to take a walk."  Leonardo grabbed his trench coat.  

Venus sighed.  "Be careful."  She knew where he was going to do.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Gurl that was fun."  TyKeesha said to the dazed Zenobia.  "Weird, but fun."

"Yeha. It was."

"Oooo gurl."  TyKeesha noticed the lovesick tone in Zenobia's voice.  "You thinkin' bout dat guy.'

"Yeah."  Zenobia blushed.  He was everything she wanted in a guy.  Smart, sensitive, sweet, and funny.   

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Dragon Lord paced in front of his daughters.  "WHAT WERE THE TWO OF YOU THINKING?  THEY WERE THE ENEMY.  YOU LEFT THE PALACE.  WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO WITH YOU TWO?"

"In defense."  Hana stepped forward.  'It was all Kat's idea."

"Was not?"  Kat said in her defense.  "You were the one who wanted to meet that Mondo guy."

"You were the one dancing all over the leader."  Hana spat back.  

"You were dancing like a whore."

"SHUT UP THE TWO OF YOU."  Dragon Lord felt a headache coming on.  "YOU TWO ARE PUNISHED FOR ONE MONTH.  I WANT….

^^^^^^^^^^

Leonardo stared at the scene from the roof top of an adjacent building.  Dragon Lord was surely pissed.  

He felt confused and afraid at the same time.  He wanted to rush in and save her from him.  How could one girl, and a dragon at that, have such an effect on him?  All because he was flirting with the enemy.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

AUTHOR'S NOTES:  Yeah that's how it ends.  

Thanks for all those who have read and/or reviewed my stories.  It is really been supportive.  

Next Projects:  _Flirting With the Enemy and __She Blinded Me with Science._


End file.
